If i fall
by aussiegleek18
Summary: What if Rachel's parents passed away forcing her and her little sister to move from NY to Lima to live with her fathers friend Maria Puckerman. Connecting again with her childhood best friend or find out he's changed for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So this is my new story! Rachel's parents die and she along with her little sister Skye, have to move to a new town to live with her father's best friend Maria Puckerman... Noah's mother! Let the fun and sad times begin. Finn is actually Quinn's baby daddy, NOT PUCK!**

_If I fall _

"Where are Skye and I going to go?" Rachel asked gripping onto her five year old sister as she sat on Rachel's lap while talking to the social worker.

"In your father's will, Hiram and Leroy wanted you and Skye to go into Maria Puckerman's care if something were to ever happen to them, Maria is expecting you." The social worker told Rachel carefully.

"But I haven't seen them since I was 10! And Skye has never met them! Plus they live in Lima, we live in New York." Rachel sighed, it's one thing that she had lost her parents now she was being uprooted from her home.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but this is the only way you two can stay together."

Sighing, Rachel nodded her head,

"Only because I don't want Skye to be alone, only reason." Rachel told the social worker who nodded and began to fill out the paper work to transfer the girls into Maria's care.

Xxxxx

"Noah, do you remember Rachel Berry?" Maria asked her son after he had come home from football practise.

"Yeah, we used to be friends when we where little." Puck said sitting down eyeing his dinner, he didn't tell his ma that Rachel was his first crush and kiss...

"Her father's passed away last week." Maria whispered tears in her eyes.

"W-what?" Puck mumbled not expecting that one.

"Yes, they were in a car crash and t-they didn't make it." Maria managed out wiping away her tears, "Her and her little sister, Skye, are going to be living with us from now on."

"Wow." Puck breathed out, "When are they coming?" Puck asked holding onto his mother's hand.

"They should be here in a few hours actually." Maria told her son just as her seven year old daughter Sarah ran into the dining room ready for dinner,

"I'll be there for ya ma." Puck smiled.

"Thank you Noah... just please be a good boy to Rachel and her sister." Was all Maria asked of him and smiled when her son nodded.

Xxxxx

"Rachie were is this place?" Skye asked Rachel quietly as she walked hand in hand with her sister heading to the front door of the Puckerman's house.

Stopping, Rachel crouched down and took her baby sisters face between her hands and kissed her forehead gently,

"Our new home baby girl, but I-I promise that no matter what I do or where I go, you'll be with me, I won't abandon you Skye. I promise." Rachel vowed to her little sister.

"Okay." Skye nodded squeezing onto her sisters hand tightly as they continued their walk to the door.

Maria open the door hesitantly as Noah waited in the lounge room while their mother greeted the girls.

"Rachel..." Maria spoke her words hanging in the air as she watched Rachel's face, watching the young girl trying not to cry.

"Meme," Rachel whispered the older woman's nickname that Rachel used to call her while she was growing up, that was all it took to send the two woman into tears and into each others arms.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry." Maria whispered.

"T-They didn't even say goodbye!" Rachel said into Maria's neck.

"Rachie." Skye whispered hating seeing her sister cry and lately that's all she's seen her doing.

Pulling back to pick Skye up, Rachel introduced Maria to Skye.

"Maria this is Skye, our parents adopted her when she was 2 months old, she's turning 6 in a few months." Rachel smiled, but inside her heart was breaking, her parents wouldn't be there for Skye's 6th birthday.

"Hello sweetie." Maria smiled but understood when Skye buried her head into Rachel's neck.

"Come in." Maria hurried the girls inside and closed the door.

"Rachel do you remember Noah?" Maria asked Rachel who was still carrying Skye tightly in her arms.

"Yes I do, hello Noah." Rachel smiled,

"Rach, I'm sorry about-" But was cut off.

"Please don't, I don't want to talk about it." Rachel asked Puck.

"Sure." Puck said quickly understanding.

"She's really tired Meme is it okay if I put her to bed?" Rachel asked Maria.

"Of course! She'll be sleeping in Sarah's room, she's already asleep so let me show you were she'll be sleeping, now you and Noah will be sharing a room, two separate beds of course; is that okay?" Maria asked.

"Yes it's fine, I'm just happy to be near Skye." Rachel admitted.

Xxxxx

After placing Skye into bed and singing her a song quietly to make sure she didn't wake up Sarah, Rachel went into her and Noah's bedroom to see the boy who she had grew up making the bed she would be sleeping in.

"You still sing." Puck smiled at Rachel just as he finished making her bed and laying back on his own bed.

"Yes, I always will. Do you?" Rachel wondered laying down on her single bed while he got comfortable in his double.

"Nah, sports guy now." Puck admitted.

"Too bad, you were amazing." Rachel smiled remembering all the times the two would have jam sessions.

"Whatever... I'm really sorry." Puck whispered staring at the small girl.

"Yeah so I am." Rachel nodded turning over to face away from Puck as Puck flipped off the light.

Xxxxx

After being at the Puckerman's for a week, it was time for Rachel and Skye to start attending school, Rachel especially couldn't miss any more of her sophomore year. Walking into McKinley, Rachel and Maria headed to the office to enrol Rachel.

"Okay sweetie here is your timetable and locker number and code." Maria handed Rachel her things as they left the office. "If you need help I'm sure Noah will help you."

"Thank you but I'll be okay." Rachel told the older woman who kissed her cheek and made her way out of the school.

With Skye being in preschool, Rachel really didn't have an excuse not to attend school; even though she'd kill to be back in New York with her friends.

Xxxxx

Sitting alone in the cafeteria eating her lunch, Rachel wasn't expecting anyone to sit next to her until they did.

"Hey I'm Quinn who are you?" A beautiful, pregnant blonde smiled at Rachel.

"Rachel."

"Are you knew here?" She smiled holding onto her stomach.

"Yes, are you pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Quinn giggled. "Five months, my boyfriend Finn," Quinn pointed to a tall boy who was wearing a letterman jacket and talking loudly to Puck, "He's a bit slow but I love him."

"Is he friends with Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Noah?" Quinn asked stumped.

"Puck." Rachel managed out his nickname, she always hated that nickname.

"Oh yeah, their best friends; Finn's trying to get him to join our glee club..." Quinn began but was cut off,

"Your school has a glee club!" Rachel asked excited for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, were not that good but... are you interested?" Quinn's eyes light up.

"Yes! It was the only thing my fathers-" Rachel stopped herself.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"No." Rachel admitted, Maria told her to make friends to open up; maybe opening up to a stranger would be better.

"Wanna talk about it?" Quinn asked,

"Not really but I guess I should talk about it." Rachel sighed, "My parent's, my dad's... passed away two weeks ago."

"I'm so-" Quinn began.

"Don't say it." Rachel interrupted, "Don't say your sorry, I can handle a lot of things but not pity."

"Of course," Quinn breathed out, "Dad's?"

"Yes they were gay, me and my sister were adopted." Rachel told her hoping Quinn wasn't a homophobe.

"That's awesome, my best friend is actually gay." Quinn smiled thinking about Santana, "Well they are my best friends and their dating." Quinn smiled.

Changing the subject, because Rachel hated showing weakness; it had been 2 weeks since her dad's died and she had only cried in the privacy of her own bedroom and she tried to be extra strong for Skye who was still asking questions that she couldn't answer.

"What's No- Puck like?" Rachel wondered.

"Puck, he's kind of a jerk, just be prepared for a facial slushie as welcoming to McKinley," Quinn warned.

"Noah?" Rachel gasped.

"Why do you keep calling him Noah?" Quinn wondered.

"I-I'm living with him, my dad's and his mother are... were, good friends; it was either move here to Lima or risk being separated."

"Oh." Quinn mumbled, "Well maybe he's different at home, he may be my boyfriends best friend but I don't know him very well."

Xxxxx

Turns out Quinn was right, as Rachel was walking out of the bathroom; she was greeted with a grape slushy to face delivered by non other then Noah Puckerman... at least he remembered her favourite flavour.

**A/N Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Just watched the prom episode OMG loved it! Especially Puck being in just his star war underwear and sock! Haha.**

Chapter 2

By the time Rachel's first day of school at McKinley she was about to burst into tears; but she refused to let Noah Puckerman make her cry. Why on earth did he throw a slushie into her face? Maria said he would be there for her not embarrass her in front of the whole fucking school! She was about to head to the car when Quinn ran up to her.

"Rachel! Did you still want to audition for glee?" Quinn asked in a puff.

"Um, today?" Rachel said.

"Yes, practise starts in ten." Quinn smiled.

"Not today but tomorrow? I haven't arranged it with Maria and I have to pick up my little sister." Rachel told the blonde.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell Mr Shue, can't wait to hear you sing." Quinn said before rushing back to the choir room as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her.

"You ready Rachel?" Puck asked nicely like he never slushied her after lunch, looking at him like he had two heads Rachel shook her head.

"No Puck." Rachel spat, Noah wincing at the use of his nickname, "I'm going to catch a bus to pick Skye up."

"But mum will wonder why, you came with me." Puck mumbled.

"Well you can tell her you chucked a slushie in my face, thanks for remembering my favourite flavour." Rachel snapped before storming over the bus that was waiting to collect the high school kids and boarded with a frown on her face.

"Fuck." Puck muttered before getting in his truck and driving off.

Xxxxx

"Rachie! I missed you." Skye ran to her sister as soon as she walked into her classroom.

"Oh, I've missed you too sweetheart, so much. Did you have fun?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, I made a friend." Skye beamed, "Did you?"

"Yes, yes I did." Rachel smiled thinking of Quinn.

"Where's Noah?" Skye wondered.

"He couldn't come, he had to stay back at school so we are catching a bus home!" Rachel tried to glamorise it.

Nodding, Skye said goodbye to her teachers and took Rachel's hand as Rachel put Skye's backpack over her other shoulder and walked out of the building with Skye talking her ear off.

Xxxxx

"Why didn't you come home with Noah today?" Maria asked Rachel at the dining table while everyone ate.

Looking over at Puck and then back to Maria, Rachel sighed;

"I didn't want to be a hassle so I just caught the bus to Skye's day care."

"It was fun!" Skye smiled.

"Nonsense don't do that again, Noah will take you to and from school and drop and pick up Skye like he does with Sarah, except Tuesday's when he has football practise." Maria told her putting an end to the conversation.

"Um, he might have to get Skye tomorrow... alone." Rachel said looking at Maria and completely ignoring Puck, "I'm trying out for Glee Club."

"Oh, you should do it! I know how much you love singing and how well you are at it, your daddy's would be so proud." Maria beamed.

Skye dropped her fork and stared at her older sister,

"When is dad and daddy coming back?"

Looking into the blue eyes of her baby sister, Rachel tried not to cry as she answered.

"Remember what I said baby girl, they're in heaven now."

"So, when do they come back?" Skye asked staring into Rachel's brown eyes that were quickly filling with tears,

"Their not." Rachel whispered,

"Why?" Skye asked tears in her beautiful eyes,

"They have to stay in heaven to help god but they're looking out for us, promise." Rachel managed before bursting into tears sending Skye off, collecting her sister in her arms, Rachel picked up the girl and walked out of the dining room and into Skye and Sarah's room where they both just cried. Puck felt like utter shit for giving into peer pressure.

Xxxxx

"Look Rach-" Puck began as the two were lying in their separate beds at the end of the night, Rachel's eyes still red and blotchy from crying.

"No don't. I don't want your pity Puck." Rachel snapped turning off the light only for Puck to put it back on.

"I'm sorry I slushied you, it's not personal it's just-"

"A welcoming to McKinley?" Rachel asked repeating what Quinn had said earlier.

"Yes kind of, I had to or else I'll lose my rep you know?" Puck replied.

"Losing you rep isn't the worse thing to happen to you Puck. Trust me." Rachel spat with annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Puck whispered honestly.

"Don't sweat it, you do your thing and I'll do mine, but don't expect me to be your friend behind close doors. If you gunna be a fucking asshole to me at school don't expect me to play happy house at home. I only look out for one other person besides me now and that's Skye." Rachel sneered, "So if Maria asks why I am so fucking angry with you, I'm not gunna lie again."

"My mum will hate me." Puck pleaded with her not to say any thing to his mother.

"Fuck you." Rachel spat before flipping off the light and turning her back on Puck... end of discussion.

Xxxxx

The next morning, Rachel received a slushy facial again by Puck; he figured that if she was gunna hate him he may as well make her have a good reason... he hated himself a little more then usual that day.

Xxxxx

"I can't believe he's slushing you! You two live together." Quinn exclaimed getting angry for her new friend.

"Yeah, you were right Puck's an ass." Rachel spat as she sat down at the lunch table.

"What happened to Noah?"

"He's not Noah any more, Noah's the boy who would sing with me, help me climb trees... gave me my first kiss. He's Puck, a selfish, asshole who doesn't care who he hurts." Rachel spat.

"Is this the I hate Puckerman club, I wanna join." A beautiful Latina girl sat next to Quinn followed by another blonde. "I'm Santana." She offered with a smirk.

"Brittany." The other blonde smiled.

"Rachel." Rachel replied.

"These are my best friends I was telling you about." Quinn interjected seeing the confusion on Rachel's face.

"Oh, hi." Rachel said a little bit more warmly.

"So why you hate Puckerman? Did he bang you and not call? Don't get to heartbroken, your not the first." Santana dismissed.

"No, we haven't as you so nicely put, banged, he slushied me." Rachel sighed.

"Oh, that sucks, I've only been slushied once; had pink in my hair for two days," Brittany said sadly, "But I looked cool and I started a trend." She added with a smile.

"I'm sure it looked awesome." Rachel smiled.

"Don't be to hurt, Puck's an ass." Santana said without a hint of meanness in her tone.

"Well Rachel lives with him and his family apparently they go way back." Quinn offered, that being the only information; Quinn wasn't going to tell everyone that Rachel was an orphan.

"Oh; well then, kick that asshole in the nuts!" Santana yelled, "If he and you are like childhood friends and he did that, fuck that noise!"

"It's alright, I'll be okay." Rachel dismissed, "So glee." Rachel asked changing the subject.

Xxxxx

"What song are you going to sing Rachel?" Mr Shue asked the new girl.

"Papa can you hear me." Rachel announced,

"Beautiful, lets hear it." Mr Shue smiled and took a seat next to Sam.

_**God - our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God - and my father  
Who is also in heaven.  
May the light  
Of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul.**_

Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you hear me in the night?

Papa, are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?

Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
Which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
Has come and gone?  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker.  
The wind is so much colder

The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone.

Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me.  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?

Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying,  
Even though the night is filled with voices?

I remember ev'rything you taught me  
Ev'ry book I've ever read.  
Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller.  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright.

Papa, how I love you.  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me goodnight.

"Wow, I think we have found our new female lead." Mr Shue smiled as the rest of the group clapped in awe while Rachel wiped away her tears... she really missed her daddy's.

**A/N Reviews make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE UNBETA! **

Chapter 3

It has been 15 days since her parents had died and after the conversation she had with Skye yesterday, Rachel couldn't stop crying, so much so that she had to miss school. Maria stayed home from work to just hug the broken girl until the tears slowly subsided. Rachel had been strong for to long, forcing herself to look after Skye and go back to school, to try to be 'normal'; but Rachel found out quickly that when you have suffered such a massive loss; 'normal' just wasn't possible... at least for a while.

"Why don't we watch movies?" Maria suggested, "Is Funny Girl still your favourite?"

"Yes Meme and I assume it always will be." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Ah, I love it when you call me Meme." Maria admitted quietly.

"You want to know why I called you that?" Rachel asked.

"Because my name's Maria?" Maria said, that's what she's always assumed.

"No." Rachel whispered, "Because it's the closest thing to mum that I could think of and call you when I was five." Rachel sobbed.

"Oh baby girl." Maria mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"I've never had a mother but I always thought of you as it, and then we stopped seeing you."

"I'm so sorry, after Mitch left, I had gotten so busy working and working and so did your father's when they adopted Skye, we just drifted apart, but I always called Leroy every weekend for girl time." Maria smiled thinking of her best friend.

"You lost your best friend that day didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Maria replied, "But you and Skye lost so much more, your parents."

"But he still meant something to you, I'm so sorry Meme." Rachel said before hugging the older woman tightly.

"I'm sorry too baby girl." Maria mumbled into Rachel's hair as both woman wept.

XXXXX

Maria kept Skye occupied when she was brought back home by Puck that afternoon; walking into their bedroom, Puck didn't bother knocking and walked straight in, what he saw broke his heart. There was Rachel, sitting on the end of her bed just staring at a photo album (of her father's he assumed) with tears running down her face and running her finger against a certain picture.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied blankly.

"What ya looking at?" Puck wondered.

"My dad's." Rachel paused, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because we're friends." Puck stated.

"No we aren't, we haven't been friends since we were 10." Rachel snapped.

"We weren't just friends when we were 10." Puck smirked trying to crack a joke.

"What a wasted first kiss." Rachel sneered.

"Hey!" Puck said a little hurt, "Was my first kiss too."

Looking up at Puck for the first time since he walked into the room, she rolled her eyes,

"You have changed Puck. You went from Noah to this boy that I don't even know." Rachel stumbled out the words, "And I hate him."

"Wow." Puck breathed out, "Yeah we'll when your dad leaves you, you kinda fucking change." Puck sneered.

"I will never be like you." Rachel spat in disgust before slamming the album closed and stormed out of the room to see Skye, Skye always made her feel better.

XXXXX

"How was pre school?" Rachel smiled, smiling her first genuine smile for the whole day.

"Great we made a picture!" Skye beamed pulling the drawing out of her backpack and handed it to her sister, "Here's me and you, Noah, Aunty Maria and Sarah." Skye pointed, "And there, that's dad and daddy in heaven... they're waving!" Skye beamed innocently up at her big sister.

"It's beautiful." Maria interjected seeing Rachel was about to cry again.

"Perfect." Rachel managed out before kissing her sister on the temple and hugging her tightly.

"May I put it on the fridge?" Skye asked.

"Of course!" Maria smiled taking the little girls picture and placing it to the fridge.

"Awesome picture!" Sarah complimented Skye, Sarah had come to think of Skye as her little sister already in this small time, well actually more like a doll to play with and dress up; which Skye loved. "We're gunna go play." Sarah told her mum and Rachel dragging Skye up the stairs leaving Maria and Rachel.

"She doesn't fully understand," Rachel mumbled sighing loudly.

"Yeah I know but she's five, it's a good thing in a way, she'll miss them but she won't hurt as much." Maria comforted the girl.

"That's all I've ever wanted, I don't want her broken over this." Rachel admitted.

"There nothing wrong with that." Maria spoke honestly, "Just while she's growing up tell her everything about them and she'll never forget them."

"I won't allow that to happen." Rachel said seriously,

"You are an amazing girl Rachel Berry and never forget it." Maria told her, Rachel just nodded.

XXXXX

"Hey why weren't you here yesterday?" Quinn asked her new friend.

"Had a rough day." Rachel said tightly as she closed her locker door.

"You can talk to me." Quinn said hurriedly.

"Why you've known me for ten days." Rachel asked confused.

"I like you." Quinn breathed out, "You seem real and honest, caring and you didn't judge me for being a pregnant 16 year old. But you are also hurting; like fuck, and your my friend and I am not going to let you suffer alone."

"My little sister doesn't really understand that our dad's are dead. It's hard." Rachel sighed,

"How old is she?" Quinn asked.

"Five." Rachel smiled, "Six in a month and a half,"

"So cute at that age," Quinn grinned.

"More like a ball of energy," Rachel giggled, "But I love her... she's my only family."

Linking arms with Rachel, Quinn and her began walking to class,

"Not for long, your in glee now we are a family. Dysfunctional but a family non the less." Quinn smiled.

"I'd like that." Rachel admitted she really hated being alone.

XXXXX

_**So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone**_

It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too

Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life

"Why don't you sing in public any more your still amazing, better even." Rachel asked from the doorway after Puck had stopped singing.

"If I sung at that school I'd get slushied only losers get slushied." Puck reminded her.

"So I'm a loser?" Rachel asked angry.

"At school." Puck shrugged.

"And at home?" Rachel asked.

"Your normal, cool even. Tough as nails." Puck told her, "So don't take it personally."

"Your pathetic." Rachel spat.

"Why? Because I want my golden years to actually be golden?" Puck yelled.

"Golden years? Noah these aren't your golden years, your golden years are yet to come, what happen to your plan of moving to New York after graduation?" Rachel asked remembering their conversations as kids.

"Not gunna happen. Grades are shit, plus New York's your thing." Puck said matter of factly.

"Well then make your grades good! Your only a sophomore you still have time. And that's bull shit about New York being my thing, you've wanted to go to NYU since you were 10!"

"I only wanted New York because you were there, then my dad bounced and I never saw you again; figured I'd best be getting me some new dreams." Puck informed her.

Sitting down at the end of his bed Rachel gently touched his arm only for him to flinch it away,

"I didn't understand why I never saw you either, I was so angry with my dad's you were my best friend and they just tore me away from you. Then they had Skye and I focused on being good big sister and then I got angry with you; why didn't you call me? I'd always call you once I was allowed to use the phone, first day of freshman year, you never answered your mobile. And I know it was yours because you never changed your number to this day." Rachel muttered, "So I thought that you were moving on that I should do the same. But I always dreamed that one day I'd run into you at NYU I never thought I would see you again until then... I kind of wish I hadn't." Rachel stood up and left leaving Noah to process her words.

**A/N Reviews are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! So I wanted to show you a little bit of what Noah and Rachel were like as children... here we go. A major Puckleberry break through. **

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

"_Noah you don't have to do that." Rachel exclaimed as she watched the boy she had come to care deeply for at the tender age of 7 push the creepy Jacob kid into a pile of mud._

"_Yeah I do Rach! He tried to look up your dress." Puck spat before shoving his head deeper into the mud before taking Rachel's hand and running off to the tree house in the Puckerman's backyard that Noah and his father had spent a month on before Rachel's arrival for her summer vacation that she spent in Lima._

"_I really like this tree house Noah, maybe we could play house? Mums and Dad's?" Rachel asked shyly._

"_Like act like our parents?" Puck asked._

"_Yeah... only if you want to." Rachel added quickly._

_Thinking about it, Puck smirked,_

"_Can I kiss you? Like my dad kisses my mum?" _

_Playing with the end of her dress, Rachel nodded shyly._

"_Yes" Rachel responded and Puck smiled._

"_Cool." _

_An hour into their game, Rachel had decorated the house and Puck would come and go every twenty minutes pretending to go and arrive back from work. As Rachel made their pretend dinners, Puck climbed through the door and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, something he saw his father do to his mother._

"_How was work?" Rachel smiled brightly._

"_Boring." Puck dismissed, "What's for dinner?"_

"_Your favourite, Chicken Pasta Bake." Rachel exclaimed._

"_Yum, can't wait babe." Puck smiled before he slowly bent down and pressed his lips against Rachel's._

_They pulled back, looking at each other, it wasn't sexual.. they were 7 after all, but it felt nice, it felt normal... it felt right. Smiling up at her 'husband' Rachel let out a little giggle,_

"_I think I have a baby in my belly now! I get to be a mum!" Rachel exclaimed placing her hands on her belly, pushing it out as much as she could to make herself appear bigger._

"_Our son is gunna be awesome." Puck beamed._

"_Nah ah it's a girl!" Rachel told him seriously._

"_Puck Jr." Puck smirked._

"_Barbra!" Rachel exclaimed, this continued for a little while before Puck pressed his lips against Rachel's again,_

"_Fine then Barbra." Puck agreed before sitting at the make shift table they had made and pretended to eat his dinner off the plastic plate that his mother had given them to use._

"_Thank you." Rachel whispered, touching her lips softly with her fingers and smile on her lips._

XXXXX

It was late on a Saturday night, Maria was on night shift and Sarah and Skye were fast asleep, Puck wasn't home at some stupid party so it was just Rachel awake and alone in the lounge room. Glancing out the screen door that lead out to the back yard, Rachel couldn't help but smile as she saw the tree house still in the tree, the same place she was given her first kiss, by her first love and if she was honest with herself, her only love. It had been one month since she and Skye had been in Lima and things at school were getting better, except for the slushing from Puck but with a change of clothes always in her locker she didn't let it get to her much, except it did. She and Quinn had become very close and Rachel had been there with her when she found out she was having a girl, Finn couldn't go because he had a massive exam that he had to pass or else he'd fail and they couldn't rescheduled the appointment, Rachel was honoured. Santana and Brittany had also become fast friends but she and Quinn couldn't deny how close they had gotten in such a short amount of time; she may not of felt that the glee club was her family but she certainly felt that Quinn was. Making her mind up, Rachel turned off the telly and quietly made her way out of the house towards the tree house, taking the keys with her to make sure she wasn't locked out. When she was finally inside, Rachel smiled, everything was still in there; all the decorations she had put up much to Puck's protest, the curtains, the flower and golden star stickers she had placed on the toy kitchen counter all there. Sitting in the middle of the small room Rachel remembered all the times she and Noah would play house in here, each and every time it ended with a number of kisses exchanging between them it felt natural. Rachel was in deep thought when Puck climbed up the ladder and tumbled into the room.

"Noah." Rachel gasped in surprise.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled about to leave but Rachel's arm stopped him.

"You can stay, you know." Rachel whispered.

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, it's our place. Always will be." Rachel smiled.

There was a pause,

"Wanna play house?" Puck chuckled.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled, "I know you were joking but... I had the happiest times of my life in the tree house, I could use some of that happiness again." Rachel whispered. "You drunk?"

"Nope, DD." Puck told her, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled, "Come on it will be fun, acting practise." Rachel smirked.

"Only cuz it's you." Puck told her with a glint in his eye and smiled when he remembered when they use to play this when they were little.

Giggling, Rachel sat on one of the chairs still there and looked at Noah with a grin,

"How was work?"

"Boring." Puck grinned, the same answer he ALWAYS said when he was younger, "Wanted to see you." That one was new.

"R-Really?" Rachel asked with butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, work sucks but being with you is always good." Puck, no, Noah said sincerely staring into Rachel's eyes.

"I've missed you so much Noah." Rachel mumbled, their game of house on pause, adult Rachel and Noah were here now, talking.

"I've missed you too baby so much." Noah said with so much emotion.

"You remember the first time we played mums and dads in here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah lost my kissing V plates." Puck grinned,

"It wasn't a wasted first kiss Noah, it never was and it never will be." Rachel said correcting the statement she said in a moment of anger a few weeks back.

"Yeah, best kiss I've ever had." Puck told her honestly.

"Noah." Rachel scoffed with a laugh.

"S'true, it was you." Noah mumbled, looking into each others eyes they snapped, Puck cupped Rachel's face softly and pressed his mouth against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss... the same way that their first kiss had happened.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel moaned a little into the kiss before pulling back quickly,

"I think I have a baby in my belly now." Rachel chuckled causing Puck to laugh loudly.

"Puck Jr." Puck smirked,

"No Barbra!" Rachel giggled before Noah kissed her lips again,

"Fine then Barbra." Puck repeated the same words he said nearly 10 years ago with a grin on his face.

"Thank you." Rachel smirked proudly.

**A/N I love writing fluff :) Reviews are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

Since Rachel and Noah had shared those few kisses in the tree house Rachel thought things were looking up between them. Walking into the school, Rachel held her head high and was walking to her locker when Puck threw a green slushy in her face. This time when she went to wipe her eyes, Noah was still standing there... looking into her eyes something he had never done he usually tossed then ran, he went to say something but Rachel lifted up her hand,

"Don't." She spat before storming into the bathroom,

"You really need to talk to him." Quinn told Finn before she rushed off to the bathroom to help Rachel clean up.

When Quinn went into the room, Rachel was sitting against the wall crying her eyes out.

"Rach-" Quinn rushed over to her friend,

"I thought he had changed, w-we kissed Quinn!" Rachel sobbed before she completely broke down in Quinn's arms.

XXXXX

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Quinn spat at Puck as she cornered him during fourth period which was their free one.

"About to eat?" Puck shrugged off,

"With Rachel." Quinn said the other girls name with so much care it made Puck's head snap up.

"Someone besides Finn finally make their way into your ice cold heart Fabray?" Puck sneered.

"Fuck off Puckerman, why are you doing these things to her Puck?" Quinn asked him,

"You don't understand Quinn." Puck told her slightly less angry.

"Try me." Quinn offered. "I think I can relate." Quinn guested to her pregnant belly making Puck smile.

"Rach and me, used to be best friends; then she and I grew apart and when she came back... we are in different social settings; I'm popular and she's the glee freak." Puck offered.

"So this is about popularity?" Quinn scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me," She muttered.

"What! You used to be like that until you couldn't be cool any more."

"I could of you know, stayed 'cool'. My mum, when she found out, I was 5 weeks pregnant...she offered to pay for an abortion to sweep this 'thing' as she so nicely put it under the rug. I said no and moved in with Finn the next night." Quinn told him something only Finn knew besides herself and mother. "And now your sweeping Rachel under the rug like she's nothing, high school is only four years of your life... it sounds like Rachel is kind of forever." Quinn said before walking away leaving Noah with his thoughts.

XXXXX

"How was school honey's?" Maria asked Rachel, Skye and Puck as they walked in the door.

"Good." Puck mumbled.

"Awesome." Skye replied.

"Shit." Rachel said before dropping her backpack and stormed up the stair into Noah and Rachel's shared room.

"Is she okay deary?" Maria asked concerned, "Should I go up there?"

"Nah I'll go." Puck suggested before rushing up the stairs.

"Is Rachie okay?" Skye mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine, so tell me what you did today." Maria asked to distract Skye.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Puck asked as he slowly shut the door.

"Go away Puck." Rachel spat.

"Look, I'm s-"

"Don't say your sorry when tomorrow you'll just throw another slushy in my face and repeat the same stupid apology when we get back from school." Rachel sneered.

Nodding, Puck turned and left... he slept on the couch that night.

XXXXX

The next day, Puck didn't slushy her... it didn't feel right.

XXXXX

"Okay guys we have three new students!" Mr Shue announced to the group. "Please welcome, Matt, Mike and Noah!"

"Noah?" Rachel asked confused.

"The one and only." Puck smirked.

"What are you doing here Puckerman?" Santana asked annoyed.

"To help my friend out, I over heard you talking to my mum about you guys needing members." Puck offered to Rachel who nodded warily.

Taking their seats, Mr Shue began with his lesson,

"Duets, I've chosen your partners and you will get to chose the LOVE song you will sing, it has to be a love song guys it's one of the requirements for Sectionals."

The pairs are:

_Mercedes and Santana_

_Quinn and Kurt_

_Artie and Finn_

_Sam and Tina_

_Mike and Matt_

_Puck and Rachel_

_Brittany and Blaine_

XXXXX

Sitting in their bedroom, guitar and music scattered all on Puck's bed, Rachel sitting on hers with sheet music and biting the end of her pencil, Rachel couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you join glee?"

"Because, you love it and you needed more members." Puck shrugged.

"What about your popularity?" Rachel asked.

"A little, pregnant birdie told me that high school is only four years long, you in my life is kind of forever... I'm really sorry that I slushied you, your mean more then how I was treating you. Forgive me?" Puck asked sincerely.

Looking at Noah, Rachel nodded,

"Okay... only if we win this competition because I really want that BreadStick's coupon." Rachel giggled.

"Deal." Puck smirked glad to have Rachel talking and actually looking at him again.

XXXXX

"Puck and Rachel you guys are our lucky last." Mr Shue smiled, Puck grabbed his guitar and they both made their way up to the middle of the room,

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**__**  
**__**Reaching for the **__**phone**__** 'cause I can't fight it any more.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_****__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**__**  
**__**For me it happens **__**all the time**__**.**_

_****__**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**__**  
**__**Said I wouldn't **__**call**__** but I've lost all control and I need you now.**__**  
**__**And I don't know how I can do without.**__**  
**__**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.**_

_**Oh baby I need you now. **_

Puck and Rachel won the competition.

XXXXX

Rachel couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face a few night later after Noah and Rachel had cashed in their coupon at BreadSticks; she missed her dad's plain and simple. Noah was god knows where on a Tuesday night and everyone else was asleep. It was just her crying in her bed, wishing she had her daddy's to hug her.

XXXXX

When Puck stumbled into his room that night, Rachel up and crying. He felt bad... even though they weren't together, he had just spent the last 2 hours having kick ass sex with a freshman cheerio he felt like he had cheated on her or something.

"Rach?" Puck whispered as he closed the door.

"Noah." Rachel sobbed, rushing over to her; Puck wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. He didn't know what to say, so he did what she loved best he sang... he sang a promise, his promise to her...

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
**__**When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

[Chorus]  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try, you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

_**Lights**__** will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_

"Noah." Rachel whispered, Puck wiped her tears away with the back of his thumbs and leaned down and kissed her. He vowed to himself then and there... he was going to fix her.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

So Rachel didn't know what was worse, Noah throwing a slushy at her or laughing at her as others threw them on her. More like five other jokes, throwing five different flavour slushies on her while Noah group of 'friends' stood there and laughed... including Noah Puckerman.

XXXXX

"Why aren't you talking to me? I didn't do anything." Puck sighed getting frustrated, he stopped slushing her; he couldn't control what others did.

"You laughed at me." Rachel whispered, "Just forget it." Rachel snapped seeing the puzzled look on Puck's face... he still didn't understand why she was cranky.

XXXXX

Sitting alone in the choir room waiting for the rest of the club to walk in, Rachel looked through all her sheet music trying to figure out which song she would sing for Sectionals when Sam walked in sitting next to her.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Hello Sam how are you?" Rachel asked brightly.

"Good, um, can I ask you something?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sure." Rachel said placing down her music and giving Sam all of her attention.

"Are you single?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Rachel blushed.

"There's nothing going on between you and Puck right?" Sam continued.

Thinking back to Noah and her secret kisses, Rachel shook her head no, they didn't mean anything; he probably just wanted sex.

"Cool, then I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Me?" Rachel asked shocked,

"Of course you, your beautiful." Sam smiled.

Grinning, Rachel nodded her head yes,

"I'd like that Sam." Rachel grinned.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7? Your vegan right, I know there is this nice vegan restaurant in Lima we could check it out?" Sam told her rattling on, he was nervous, Rachel smiled.

"That sounds lovely. And thank you for considering my dietary needs on our date."

"No problem, I want you to have fun." Sam grinned, they sat there talking until everyone trickled into the choir room, the laughing and flirting did not go unnoticed by Puck.

XXXXX

"What's the deal with you and Trouty mouth?" Puck snapped asking Rachel once they were sitting in the bedroom.

"Who?" Rachel asked confused,

Rolling his eyes, Puck clarified,

"Sam."

"Oh, Sam," Rachel smiled thinking of the blonde boy, "We have a date."

"A what?" Puck asked getting pissed off.

"A date, it's this thing were guys ask girls or girls ask girls, guys ask guys depending on who you like out for dinner or an activity.. that isn't sex. So I understand if a date is very foreign to you."

"Hey! I've taken chicks out on a date before." Puck snapped.

"Because you wanted to, or because you wanted to get laid at the end of it?" Rachel asked,

When Puck didn't answer, Rachel hummed,

"Thought so."

XXXXX

After Maria, Skye and Sarah helped Rachel get ready for her very first date; something that nobody knows besides her obviously, Rachel looked stunning, she was wearing a light green dress that cut off just above her knee with black flats, her hair in natural waves and make up light. She looked beautiful.

"Wow you look amazing Rach."

"Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled getting butterflies from someone who certainly wasn't her date. "Is Sam here?" Rachel asked.

That question snapped Puck out of his haze and he got pissed off again and stormed up the stairs into their bedroom slamming the door behind him like a five year old.

"Don't worry about him honey, you look beautiful." Maria smiled at Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, the door bell rang and Maria opened it; just as Sam was helping her into his truck Rachel got the same feeling that washed over Noah a few days earlier, even though they weren't together... she felt like she was cheating on him.

XXXXX

Rachel and Sam had the perfect date... he was funny, sweet and caring. Ask enough about her but also talked about himself giving Rachel more inside to who Sam Evans was; and at the end of the night... it ended with the perfect kiss at the door.

XXXXX

"Have fun?" Puck sneered as Rachel walked into their shared bedroom with a dreamy look on her face.

"A lot." Rachel answered not hearing the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You seeing him again?" Puck managed out, the thought of another guy touching his Rachel...

"Yes, I am going out bowling with him on Friday night actually." Rachel asked as she went into their bathroom and quickly got changed into her PJ's.

"Why?" Puck asked not meaning for it to be said out loud.

"What?" Rachel asked as she brushed her hair and put in up in a messy bun for bed.

"Nothing." Puck mumbled flipping off the light as Rachel slid into her own bed and under the covers.

There was a long beat of silence,

"Don't ruin this for me Noah." Rachel asked in a pleading whisper,

Puck just pretended he was asleep.

XXXXX

"Puck, you have something you'd like to say." Mr Shue smiled letting Puck take the floor.

"Sing actually." Puck corrected and nodded to the band, no one was expecting Puck to sing a Katy Perry song; the whole time he sang he never once took his eyes off Rachel, who was doing the same thing. **(A/N I changed some of the lyrics to fit Puck and Rachel)**

_**Summer after high school when we first met**__**  
**__**We made out in your Mustang to Radio head**__**  
**__**And on my 18th Birthday**__**  
**__**We got **__**matching**__** tattoos**__****_

_**Used to steal your **__**parents**__**' liquor**__**  
**__**And climb to the roof**__**  
**__**Talk about our **__**future**__**  
**__**Like we had a clue**__**  
**__**Never planned that one day**__**  
**__**I'd be losing you**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would be your guy**__**  
**__**We'd keep all our promises**__**  
**__**Be us against the world**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would make you stay**__**  
**__**So I don't have to say**__**  
**__**You were the one that got away**__**  
**__**The one that got away**__****_

You were_** June and I was your Johnny Cash**__**  
**__**Never one without the other we made a pact**__**  
**__**Sometimes when I miss you**__**  
**__**I put those records on (Whoa)**__****_

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**__**  
**__**Saw you down town singing the Blues**__**  
**__**It's time to face the music**__**  
**__**I'm no longer your muse**__****_

_**But in another life**__**  
**__**I would be your guy**__**  
**__**We'd keep all our promises**__**  
**__**Be us against the world**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would make you stay**__**  
**__**So I don't have to say**__**  
**__**You were the one that got away**__**  
**__**The one that got away**__**  
**__**The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]**__**  
**__**The one that got away**__****_

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
**__**All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)**__**  
**__**Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)**__**  
**__**I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)**__**  
**__**'Cause now I pay the price**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would be your guy**__**  
**__**We'd keep all our promises**__**  
**__**Be us against the world**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would make you stay**__**  
**__**So I don't have to say**__**  
**__**You were the one that got away**__**  
**__**The one that got away**__**  
**__**The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]**__****_

_**In another life**__**  
**__**I would make you stay**__**  
**__**So I don't have to say**__**  
**__**You were the one that got away**__**  
**__**The one that got away**___

The way Rachel looked at Puck, Sam realised she was in love with him... sighing to himself, Sam himself that the most he would ever be to Rachel was just a friend.

**A/N Like? What drama would you like to see? Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Couldn't resist writing another chapter!**

Chapter 7

"We need to talk Noah." Maria told her son in her stern voice.

"Yeah?" Puck asked not wanting to piss her off while she was in the mood.

"You like Rachel don't you." Maria said.

"As a friend yeah..." Puck trailed off as his mother's eyebrow lifted higher and higher up her forehead.

"Yeah and we are Catholic." Maria spat,

"Fine then! Yes I like Rachel as in I want to be her boyfriend, but don't start planning our wedding just yet, she likes someone else." Puck sighed.

"Noah-" Maria whispered seeing how upset how son was getting.

"Don't ma." Puck warned before storming out of the house and to school for the day.

XXXXX

"I'm so confused Quinn." Rachel admitted to her best friend.

"About?" Quinn asked as she chopped down on her pork sandwich; god she loved these things.

"Noah and me."

Hearing the worried tone in Rachel's voice, Quinn put her sandwich down (yes she loved her that much) and gave the stressed girl her full attention.

"I'm all ears." Quinn declared,

"I love him... but he treats me like shit at school but like I'm the one who hangs the moon at home. What should I do?" Rachel begged her friend for advice.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked thoughtfully.

"I want to make him jealous, go out with Sam; but I don't really have romantic feelings for him and Sam is amazing I don't want to hurt him... and then other times I just want to slip into his bed and let him cuddle me, hold me."

"Dilemma." Quinn sighed, "Why don't you talk to him, at school see what he says... make sure it's in front of his friends."

"What if-" Rachel began,

"If they slushy you, I'll knee them in the balls and help clean you off. Promise." Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand.

"O-Okay." She needed to know.

XXXXX

"I'm not gunna see Rachel any more, well not on dates just as friends." Sam told Puck in the locker room.

"Why?" Puck asked trying to fake disinterest, but in his head he was fucking doing cartwheels.

"She loves you, and you love her. Bro code, don't go macking on other bro's girls." Sam shrugged.

"I don't-"

"Don't even bother denying it Puckerman, just hurry it up; go get your girl dude." Sam smirked, patting Puck on the shoulder and strolled out of the room.

XXXXX

"Hello Noah." Rachel smiled as Puck and his 'friends' were hanging around their lockers, getting ready to slushy their targets that still hadn't arrived yet.

"Oi Puckerman why are you letting that freak talk to ya." One of his douche bag friends sneered.

"Yeah, here I was saving this for her, go ahead slushy her." Another added handing Puck the cup full of sticky drink.

Seeing Rachel close her eyes in anticipation, Puck felt disappointed in himself, _**She loves you, and you love her, **_Sam's words went through his head; I love her and she loves me but she expects me to slushy her... this shit ain't right. Throwing it on the guy who handed him the drink; Puck punched the other dude in the face as he went to defend his friend.

"What the fuck Puckerman?"

"I'm not gunna slushy my fucking girlfriend, dick!" Puck spat before dragging Rachel into the nearest bathroom not caring if it was occupied (it wasn't) so she wouldn't get slushied.. well not then any ways.

"Rachel-" Puck began but was cut off by Rachel's lips.

"That was so romantic Noah," Rachel smiled, no, beamed up at him before kissing him again. "Your girlfriend?" She added coyly.

"Damn right my girlfriend, I think in some way you've been my girl since we were 5." Puck smirked, loving that she kissed him again.

"You chose me over them..." Rachel breathed out a bit out of breath from all the kissing.

"They weren't even my friends, you and Finn; even some of the gleek club are." Puck added Rachel pushing him gently at the nickname for the glee club. "Quinn was right, they are 4 years of my life, baby your fucking forever." Puck said more seriously,

"I love you." Rachel blurted out, covering her mouth eyes wide open... she just got him she didn't wanna push him away, but Puck just chuckled.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yep." Puck smiled against her lips, "Since I was like 7."

"Same."

XXXXX

They decided that they weren't going to tell Maria, well just not yet they didn't want to be separated... Maria had night shift that night, Skye and Sarah were asleep and Noah and Rachel were laying face to face looking into each others eyes.

"This feels right." Rachel commented.

"Mm." Puck hummed in agreement,

"Kiss me." Rachel asked and wasn't shocked when Puck kiss her straight away,

After a lot of heavy making out, Rachel breathed out;

"I'm ready."

"What?" Puck asked in his lust induced state,

"I want you to be my first." Rachel clarified.

"Your a virgin?" Puck asked, he didn't expect that.

"Y-Yes," Rachel mumbled suddenly embarrassed,

"Hey, hey, don't be ashamed... I wasn't paying you out I was just surprised, and that reaction... baby you aren't ready just yet." Puck said softly.

"But."

"But it doesn't mean we can't do other things," Puck smirked slowly making his way down her body,

"Noah?" Rachel questioned but moaned when he licked a line against her panties. "Oh."

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes."

Removing her panties, Puck moaned at the sight of her wet pussy, he ran his finger up and down her soaking slit making Rachel arch her hips up in agreement. Puck slowly began to lick Rachel, enjoying her pussy like he was eating his first meal in weeks, Rachel loved it she was practically riding his face. She nearly came when he slid his tongue deep inside of her,

"Oh god Noah, please don't stop." Rachel demanded.

"Wouldn't dare." He mumbled against her, flicking at her clit as he slid one finger slowly inside of her, fuck she was tight.

"Oh god, I'm close." Rachel breathed out,

"Cum Rachel, cum for me please." Puck begged, wanting to see her fall apart,

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned as she tighten and came around Noah's tongue and finger.

"Fuck." Puck's leg began to shake and he came in his pants like he was fucking 12.

Looking down Rachel giggled, Puck just smirked,

"Worth it."

**A/N They are together, what do you want to see happen in their relationship?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So you guys wanted two things, smut and Fuinn... there will be smut in this chapter and some Fuinn, after all this is a puckleberry fiction after all.**

Chapter 8

Rachel:

_**There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, **__**takes**__** me to the clouds above  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love**_

Quinn and Rachel:  
_[Chorus:]  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to __phone__ but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak_

Quinn:  
_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now _

_Rachel:_  
**Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love**

_[chorus]_

_**If he loves me, if he loves me not [X3**__**] **_(Rachel)

_[chorus]_

"Wow girls that was amazing," Mr Shue smiled brightly up at Rachel and Quinn who had just belted their hearts out.

"I gotta go." Quinn said rushing out of the room, Rachel hot on her heels.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Q?" Rachel asked her pregnant friend who was sitting in her car,

"No." Quinn admitted, "Finn and I... we're fighting, heaps."

"The baby?" Rachel guessed,

"Yeah, I want to put her up for adoption, we can't look after her and I want my daughter to have the best life ever, Finn thinks I'm being selfish, I believe it's him who is the selfish one."

"You both love your child, in different ways..." Rachel mumbled, trying to think of a solution.

"Yeah, but I have ultimate say," Quinn told her friend seriously, "I'm not keeping her." She whispered before breaking down into tears,

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed out, hugging her best friend tightly,

"He's going to hate me."

"Don't do this without fully talking to him, she's his child too." Rachel reminded her friend before shutting up and playing the best friend, listening to Quinn sob and holding her tightly.

XXXXX

"What was you and Quinn's song about babe?" Puck asked Rachel while they where laying in Noah's bed, Maria still didn't know, it had been 3 weeks and their secret still going strong.

"Nothing." Rachel mumbled, burying her head into his chest,

"Rach-"

"I'm scared," Rachel admitted quietly, "I'm scared that you'll get bored of me because I'm a virgin and the only think we have done is oral sex, and while that is very enjoyable, I'm worried that isn't enough for you." Rachel rambled.

"Baby," Puck cooed lifting her head up and looking into her eyes, "Your mouth is fucking awesome." He grinned making Rachel blush, "And I fucking love you, I'd wait like 5 years as long as your with me..." He paused, "It won't be five years right?" Puck asked slightly worried.

Laughing,

"No Noah it won't be five years, I was actually thinking, Maria, Sarah and Skye are going to your Nana's for the weekend; we have the house to ourselves." Rachel stopped letting Noah put the rest together.

"Are you sure baby?" Puck asked wanting Rachel to want this as much as he did.

"110%" Rachel grinned,

Kissing her, Puck smiled,

"I love you."

"Love you too Noah."

XXXXX

"Finn can we talk?" Quinn asked her boyfriend who was sitting in the choir room,

"We can go." Puck offered,

"No I want witnesses," Finn told Puck and Rachel,

"Can you hear me out?" Quinn asked already holding back the tears,

"I've listened, I've heard everything you have had to say, adoption... she's OUR child Quinn not anyone else's, why should they raise her?" Finn snapped, "People who are adopted aren't a proper family." Finn sneered in anger, completely forgetting that Rachel was adopted and listening..

"Finn." Quinn said coldly, her boyfriend could be a dumb ass sometimes.

"Being adopted doesn't make you love your parents any less and they don't love the child any less." Rachel said with a blank expression.

"Shit Rach-" Finn began,

"I loved my daddy's so much Finn and so did Skye. We were adopted, does that mean we don't have the right to grieve? I lost both my parents and they were my parents! My bio mum was a teenage mother, she was 14 when she gave birth to me... her name was Faye. She was Jewish and stunning, but she knew she couldn't keep me because she was only a baby herself, now I supported Quinn and I was telling her both sides, adoption or not to adopt... but Finn, your pouting like a child, and children shouldn't be having babies. I'm so angry with you." Rachel rushed out trying not to cry before bolting from the room, Noah after her.

"Shit." Finn mumbled, as Quinn sat next to him.

"I love you Finn but I just want the best for her." Quinn rubbed her stomach.

"So do I... maybe we aren't the best for her." Finn realised, "I didn't mean anything of what I said, I felt like an ass." Finn groaned, he loved Rachel, she was like his sister and he didn't want to hurt her, ever.

"Just give her some time," Quinn told him, "She's gunna be mad for a while." Quinn informed him.

"I deserve it." Finn whispered,

There was pause before Finn took Quinn's hand into his and smiled lightly,

"So tell me about the couple you are looking at?"

XXXXX

"Rachel I am so sorry." Finn said sincerely to the hurt girl who had been ignoring him for three days, "I was so angry with Quinn and I didn't wanna give up our baby but you and she were right... I'm not ready to be a dad."

"My dad's meant the world to me Finn." Rachel told him.

"I know, and I really wish I could of met them. We all do." Finn said humbly. "I'm really sorry Rachel, please forgive me, I'll do any thing." Finn begged,

Thinking hard, Rachel nodded,

"I forgive you, just promise me two things,"

"Any thing." Finn told her honestly.

"Always and I mean always be there for Quinn, she's going to need you so much and two, make sure you have an open adoption... I loved my daddy's so much but I really would of loved more information on my birth mother," Rachel said.

Nodding, Finn hugged his friend,

"I promise you Rachel,"

"Thank you." Rachel smiled hugging her friend back.

XXXXX

Noah and Rachel were making out in his bed, everyone was at Puck's Nana's and Rachel was ready to lose her virginity. Removing each others clothes slowly, Puck kissed every inch of skin he could reach before he lifted her long as fuck legs and draped them over his shoulder and began to kiss and lick her already wet pussy.

"Oh Noah." Rachel moaned quietly, it was nice not to have to rush.

Licking her clit at a slow pace, Puck slowly slid a finger into her core pumping it in and out at a low pace the way he knew she loved it. Turning his attentions to her whole pussy, Puck removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue and began to fuck her with it while his nose bumped her clit, Rachel thrusted her hips into his face more and began to ride his tongue not caring how she may of looked like, she was in fucking bliss.

"Noah." Rachel breathed heavily, "I'm gunna, I'm gunna, oh fuck!" Rachel moaned as she came long and hard, as her legs began to shake from the amount of pressure, Puck stopped his movement to let her cool of slightly,

As she laid there covering for her orgasm, Puck pumped his dick in his hand, nearly coming at the sight in front of him. Rachel completely naked on his bed, her hair messy and her own cum spread along her thighs for dripping so much, a lesser man would of lost their shit.

"Noah do you want me to suck you off?" Rachel asked innocently but knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Later, if you do I'll cum and I really cum in your pussy." Puck moaned as the tip of his cock shined with his pre cum.

"But you taste so good." Rachel moaned as she quickly sat up and licked away the cum that was already on his cock, "So yummy." Rachel moaned,

"Fuck, condom." Puck thrusted into her direction, he quickly searched in his top dresser draw and pulled the small foil package out, ripping it open and laying Rachel back down on her back.

"Are you sure baby?" Puck asked, he never wanted her to regret this.

"I'm sure Noah. I want you." Rachel breathed heavily as he rubbed his tip along her wet slit both moaning at the feeling.

"S'might hurt but I'll make it so good." Puck promised as he slowly slide inside of her, feeling her barrier, Puck quickly thrusted into her till he was to the hilt and stopped, moaning loudly at the tight feel of her pussy but stopping to let her adjust.

"Oh god." Rachel flinched slightly at the feeling.

"Are you okay baby?" Puck asked concerned, "Want me to pull out?"

"No," Rachel said little too quickly making Puck smirk, "I like this feeling I just need to adjust."

"Take all the time you need." Puck told her,

Nodding her head so he could move, Puck began to pull out and thrust back into her at a slow pace, whispering his love for her,

"Oh god Noah, faster." Rachel asked her boyfriend,

"Oh fuck Rach." Puck moaned as her pussy wrapped itself around his hard cock,

Lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, Rachel made Noah go deeper both moaning, especially Rachel as now he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her,

"Don't stop." Rachel managed out as she rolled her hips in time with Noah's thrusts.

"Never, I fucking love you Rach." Puck declared,

"Oh god, love you too." Rachel managed out as she came long and hard around his cock sending Noah over the edge with her.

XXXXX

After they had cleaned up and returned to bed, Rachel cuddled up to Puck.

"You okay?" Puck asked playing with her hair.

"I felt so loved Noah." Rachel admitted quietly, "I really do love you."

At that moment, Puck realised how much he loved this girl, so much so that the thought of anyone else touching her like he just did made him angry... he was gunna marry this girl.

"I love you too Rachel, so much." Puck smiled into her hair and let her fall asleep.

**A/N Good?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 9

Rachel was home alone with Skye for the first time in forever, Maria and Sarah were having a mother daughter day being a Saturday and all and Noah was at Finn's play COD with Mike and Sam. Sitting in the lounge room with her baby sister, Rachel smiled, this beautiful little girl was turning 6 in two weeks and they were making a list (something that Berry's did well at) for what she wanted her party to be like,

"Clowns?" Rachel asked,

"Nope, it's a princess theme Rachie, no clowns." Skye said matter of factly, Rachel knew her sister would say this but she kind of wished Skye had said yes to clowns... Noah's terrified of them, too bad.

"Well what princesses do you want to make an appearance?" Rachel asked,

"Belle! That's the one you'll be on Broadway one day." Skye grinned,

Rachel smiled, Rachel had no idea what she would be going by the time she graduated, she had a little girl to look after, she didn't even know if she would attend collage.

"And Snow White." Skye smiled, "I love her, I'll be her and you'll be Belle! But Noah isn't a beast, so he'll have to pretend to be one."

"I'll let him know." Rachel giggled,

XXXXX

A few hours later when Skye was asleep there was a knock at the door, putting away her homework, Rachel stood up and answered it, not expecting _**her **_to be at the other end.

"Shelby?" Rachel whispered,

"Rachel." Shelby said professionally,

"What do you want?" Rachel spat,

"To get my daughter," Shelby told her,

"Excuse me?" Rachel raised her voice, "Skye hasn't been yours since she was 2 months old, _**you **_gave her up and your _**not **_getting her back." Rachel said staring the older woman down.

"Her father's are dead, and I don't want _**you **_raising her, you'll ruin her." Shelby growled coldly,

"I'm not raising her, in our father's will it said Maria Puckerman would take care of us." Rachel said,

"For a temporary amount of time until I or your biological mother could be reached, guess I was first," Shelby said smugly.

"Your not taking us away." Rachel said, trying hard to keep her bottom lip from trembling.

"Oh I don't want you, I want my daughter." Shelby grinned,

"Your not taking her from me, you'll have to kill me first." Rachel told the woman deadly serious.

"I won't have to, the courts will side with me."

"Please don't, don't take her away from me." Rachel begged, nearly sobbing.

"Rachel, Skye is my baby, when you have kids you'll understand." Shelby said with slightly less venom.

"When I have my babies, I won't give birth to them, keep for 2 months then ditch them and then when their whole world has been turn upside down, tears them away from the one person they are clinging to. If you take her away from me you'll be an even more shittier mum then you already are." Rachel sneered.

Seeing that Rachel wasn't going to invite her in, Shelby stood up straighter,

"I'll be back, this time with a police officer or social worker with me." Shelby declared before walking back to car,

Rachel slowly closed the door behind her, leaned back and slid to the ground and cried, she couldn't and wouldn't lose Skye.

XXXXX

When the Puckerman's arrived home (Maria had stopped and picked Puck up on her way through) they found the Berry sisters on the couch, with Skye asleep on Rachel and Rachel crying and clinging to her baby sister,

"Sweetie, what happened?" Maria asked panicked rushing over to Rachel.

"S-She's gunna take my baby sister away, Meme," Rachel managed before balling her eyes out.

"Who?" Maria asked frantic.

"Shelby, her biological mother." Rachel sobbed, rocking her baby sister who was beginning to wake up.

"I won't let her." Maria said seriously, "You will not lose any more, either of you." Maria declared in mumma bear mode, she sat down on the arm of the couch and hugged Rachel as she cried into her shoulder, Skye being taken away by Noah as he let the woman cry, he hated seeing his girl like this.. wasn't right.

XXXXX

"Mum's not gunna let Skye be taken off you babe." Puck told his girlfriend matter of factly as they cuddled in his bed as they were trying to get to sleep.

"I can't lose her Noah, Shelby is a poor excuse for a human being and her being a mother, letting Skye grow up around such rubbish! It destroys me." Rachel whispered before sobbing into her boyfriends chest, she fell asleep crying.

XXXXX

"I spoke to Mark Lopez today." Maria told Puck and Rachel early Sunday morning.

"San's dad?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah he's a lawyer, and I faxed him the legal papers of your father's wills, Shelby's right, she can take her away... unless, unless I adopt Skye, I have first preference because I was listed as her caregiver and Rachel I'm going to do it, if that's okay with you." Maria informed the girl.

"You'd do that for her?" Rachel asked in awe.

"I'd do it for you two, but you don't need to be adopted your old enough to chose were you live but Skye she needs to be. Either her or Shelby." Maria told her.

"You." Rachel said automatically making Maria smile.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm not going to change her name, it will stay Berry and her parents will always be Hiram and Leroy but this makes sure she gets to stay with her big sister," Maria said wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled breathing in the older woman's perfume. "I love you Meme."

"I love you too Rachel." Maria smiled,

Shelby could kiss her ass if she thought she'd ever take her baby sister away...

**A/N Like it? Reviews please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 10

The look on Shelby's face was priceless when Maria told her and the social worker she had brought with her to leave her property because she was formally adopting Skye. Shelby protested it and this is why Shelby, Maria and Rachel are sitting in a mediator's room trying to avoid court.

"After looking through Hiram and Leroy Berry's wills, I'd advise you Shelby to cut your loses." The mediator Greg informed the older woman.

"But she's MY daughter." Shelby rebutted.

"No, you may have given birth to her but you signed away your rights when you handed her over and signed the form to give her to the Berry's." Greg said point blank.

"B-But." Shelby pleaded.

"Face it, you don't have a leg to stand on." Rachel said smugly, she hated this woman with a passion.

"All I want is my baby back." Shelby mumbled.

"If you loved Skye as much as you claim, then you'll leave her with Maria and me. I am the only family that she knows that she has left. Why would you want to upset her more then she already has been?" Rachel asked so confused with Shelby.

There was a tense pause,

"Your right." Shelby whispered,

"Excuse me?" Maria and Rachel said shocked they were expecting a longer fight.

"I may have given birth to her but your dad's, her dads, they raised her." Shelby admitted, Turning Greg she said, "I'm dropping my case."

"Really?" Rachel asked hopefully, she didn't want her returning 6 months later to do the same thing.

"Really," Shelby nodded, "Just promise me one thing." Shelby asked and continued when Rachel nodded her head, "Look after her... please."

"I promise with ever fibre in my being that the little girl will be loved." Rachel so serious but so loving.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled lightly, before standing up to go to the reception to sign some papers; leaving a happy Maria and Rachel.

XXXXX

"We should tell your mum." Rachel says while she's laying her head on Noah's chest while they watch T.V.

"Yeah, wanna tonight?" Puck mumbles, not really wanting to because he'll have to give up his living rights with Rachel.

"Yeah, after dinner." Rachel agreed before focusing her attentions back on the screen.

XXXXX

"Ma, Rachel and I wanna talk to you." Puck told his mother walking into her room where she was reading her book.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked nervously.

"Yes every thing is fine." Rachel assured.

Nodding, Maria watched the two teenagers closely.

"Rach and I are dating." Puck blurted out, like ripping of an old banaid right?

Visibly relaxing, Maria nodded,

"I know."

"How?" Rachel asked confused no one ever told her.

"Honey please, I'm a mother I know these things." Maria smiled, "I thought you would of told me sooner, but I'm okay with it."

Staring at the older woman, jaws on the fall, they both nodded robotically.

"So we can still share a room?" Puck grinned, earning a hit from Rachel across the head.

"Yes, just be safe. In all aspects." Maria warned, "I don't want any grandchildren from you two until your married!" Maria exclaimed.

Blushing, Rachel nodded and quickly hugged Maria before basically flying out of the room, just as Puck was about to leave Maria said his name.

"Don't hurt her Noah." Was all she warned before putting her reading glasses back on and continued to read,

"I promise I won't." Puck swore before walking out closing the door behind him.

**A/N Eh so I am having writers block for this story, any ideas people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Since I was having writer's block for this story this will be it's finally chapter :)**

Chapter 11

It had been one year since Rachel and Skye's fathers had passed away... a whole year. So much had happened in that year it wasn't funny, of course she and Noah had gotten together, Skye didn't have to be adopted by Maria as Shelby signed papers stating she wouldn't ask for full custody ever again, Quinn had given birth to a beautiful baby girl Isabella May who was adopted by Crystal and Thomas Smith; they were sure to give beautiful Isabella an amazing home. Finn and Quinn actually got engaged but told everyone they were going to wait till after collage to actually get married, Rachel had become fast friends with everyone in the glee club, especially Quinn and Santana and was very happy when the people she considered her family (just like Quinn said one year ago) where standing in Lima Park along with Noah, Maria, Sarah and Skye to remember her father's...

"We are here today to remember Hiram and Leroy Berry. They were amazing parents to both Skye and myself and I-I miss them every day." Rachel began, her friends looking at her offering their support as her voice cracked in sadness. "They where both my heroes and the day I, we, lost them; I fell apart." Rachel said before pointing to Maria with a small smile on her face, "Until this beautiful, amazing woman offered Skye and I a place to call our home, there are photos of my dad's everywhere in that house and she is always telling me stories that they'd be mortified that I know about." Rachel giggles, "My Meme." Rachel smiles, "There are so many things they aren't going to see my do, see my first Broadway show, walk me down the aisle at Noah and I's wedding, get to hold my children..." Rachel's voice cut in and out as she struggled to hold back tears letting a few slide down her face, "But they will be looking down on me and Skye, protecting us, making sure we are okay and I know that my parent's are always with me, always. Um Skye wanted to say a few words." Rachel said, letting her sister take centre of attention but was not allowed to move as Skye gripped onto Rachel's hand tightly.

"My daddy's were really awesome." Skye began making everyone smile at the little girl, "They'd always read me my bed time stories and sing me my songs when Rachel was annoyed with me. They even let me put a stink bug in Jason's bag from preschool cuz he teased me." Skye grinned, making Rachel laugh loudly, she remembered that day very well. "They always told me I could be whoever I wanted to be and that they'd always be proud of me. I miss them." Skye whispered, "A lot, but Rachie and Aunty Maria and even Noah will always be there for me," Turning to her sister Skye mumbled with tears in her eyes, "Your not allowed to leave me, kay." Rachel nodded even though she couldn't possible promise that and hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you Skye."

"I love you too Rachie." Skye replied hugging her tighter,

Rachel stood up with Skye on her hip and spoke once more.

"We have a song we'd like to sing."

"To our daddies." The girls said in union and nodded to Noah who began to play the guitar.

**Rachel **_Skye _Both

**You were my first love, always there for me****  
****You taught me how to walk and how to dream****  
****God gave me your eyes****  
****But it was you who taught me how to see****  
****Now I can stand on my own****  
****But I know that you'll never let ****go**

_I'll always be your baby__  
__No matter how the years fly by_

Skye's soft voice rang out,

The way you love me made me  
Who I am in this world  
**I'm a woman now, not a little girl****  
****Wherever this life takes me**  
I'll always be your baby

**You are my hero and that will never change****  
****You still can dry my tears with just a smile****  
****The one I've leaned on****  
****From my first steps to walking down the aisle****  
****Now there's another man in my life****  
****But I know by the look in your eyes**

_I'll always be your baby__  
__No matter how the years fly by_  
**The way you love me made me****  
****Who I am in this world****  
****I'm a ****woman****now, Not a little girl****  
****Wherever this life takes me****  
****I'll always be your baby**

**Your faith, your love****  
****And all that you believe****  
****Have come to be the strongest part of me**  
And I will always be your baby

"We will always be your babies." Rachel managed out before breaking down into sobs, Noah rushing to her side and letting his girlfriend cry into his neck while Maria comforted Skye.

XXXXX

"You okay baby?" Puck asked Rachel as they laid down that night,

"Yes and no, I'm really worried about Skye, she hasn't cried that much about them until today, you know." Rachel mumbled into Puck's chest he was about to respond when there was a knock on their door.

"Rachie." Skye mumbled, clinging to her teddy her father's brought her.

Sitting up straight away Rachel searched for her sister in the darkness.

"Yes baby girl."

"C-Can I sleep in with you and Noah? I miss daddy and dad."

"Of course you can Skye, have two of my favourite girls with me." Puck whispered into the darkness, smiling when Rachel kissed his lips as a thank you.

"I'm one of your favourite girls?" Skye asked with a smile.

"Yep, you, Maria, Sarah and Rachel." Puck said matter of factly.

"Well you are second, cuz my daddy's are first." Skye replied brightly.

"Wanna know a secret Skye." Rachel asked as soon as Skye was comfortably in the middle of the two teens.

"Yeah." Skye whispered,

"Your my favourite person in the whole wide world," Rachel grinned, "You even beat Noah." She staged whispered.

"Your mine too Rachie." Skye proclaimed.

Nodding even in the darkness, Rachel hugged her baby sister,

"And you always will be." The mumbled at the same time, Puck couldn't wipe the smile off his face... these girls really would be together till the end and he'd by there side through the whole lot.

**A/N Would you like to see a sequel where Puck and Rachel are attending collage in Lima 'raising' Skye?**


End file.
